Speed and Vain
by SoundRacer
Summary: Soundracer is a narcissistic artist on Cybertron whom is tired of being told what to do so she runs away and becomes a gladiator in The Games for her home city-state Tarn. When things begin to fall apart as the war begins, she rushes to Megatron whom blamed the Autobots for the destruction. SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe


Soundracer was the figure of perfection from the moment the femme emerged from the Well of AllSparks as the Guilds assigned her to the High Caste as an Artist. However Soundracer didn't become a normal artist, she became an artist of many forms.

Sound was the image of the ideal femme with a tall and slim look with curves that could satisfy even the most demanding of optics. She was a celebrity, which in turn had its disadvantages. She was the most hated and most loved 'bot on Cybertron. The femmes faceplate was a striking grey with a helm that composed of a medium orange and few stripes of neon green, and her chassis also consisted of orange and a few stripes of green in all the right places on her armour putting an emphasis on her curves. Instead of normal foot-like stabilizing servo, Soundracer had wheels to take their place for the purpose of her favorite past-time hobby. Going fast.

The femme has an extremely fast alt form which took the appearance of an orange SSC Tuatara with green side decals which looked like slightly curved lines whom turned and crossed one another. Simple, but with a statement. Sound lives for speed and the femme often participates in illegal racing incognito with her colors reversed and under an unknown designation. Along with being fast on four wheels, the 'bot is also extremely fast on her stabilizing servos and seeing her skid to a stop on her foot-wheels isn't an uncommon sight.

She resided in Crystal City along with the planets top scientists and artists, but her spark resided in the City-State called Tarn. As a sparkling she spent her days running around the city being the sparkling she was with the exception of posing and having photos taken of the small femme. Soundracer was forced to move to Crystal City when she became fully grown and resided there for many millions of years.

Soundracer was lying down looking up at a breathtaking mural taking in every detail and committing it to her memory stick. "Soundracer, I think it's time for you to buff and wax yourself. You have a photo shoot later on today. Do you need assistance?"

"I can buff and wax whenever I want to Techno! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bugging me? I'm sick of everybot telling me what to do! I have expectations and goals for myself, ya know. I'm the best there is and I can't be taking orders from anybot. So do me a favor and give yourself a break while I admire this work of art in my house done by a young gentlemen called..." Soundracer looked to the bottom right of her wall to the small scribble, "Sunstreaker."

Day after day all Soundracer did was photo shoot after photo shoot; all she wanted was a nice long break where she can go outside and race against all the other speed junkies in the neighboring cities. So the femme did the only logical thing, she quickly transformed and sped along to her favorite place on the whole planet. Tarn.

Tarn borders the city-state called Vos which is rich in energon which caused many disputes among the two cities. Energy supplies was running low and everybot would kill for more. Tarn is the second largest city-state after Iacon, but unlike Iacon we had a bigger and more superior military. The city-state was ruled under the great Shockwave whom brought glory to us.

When Soundracer was passing Vos, the femme began feeling a surge of excitement and she speed along faster than ever feeling the wind brush along her sensor nodes and the sound of the wind bring peace to her processor. The something hit her. Hard. "Ouch! Who the frag did that?" Soundracer quickly transformed and looked down at a femme who was clutching her sides whimpering.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked a red bot who matched Sounds height. "You look a lot taller in your pictures. My twin loves your line of wax and polishes by the way, he practically can't go a day without them. And for you poor femme… Why dont we have someone take you to a medic while I have a chat with a little someone who needs to get her optics checked." The femme on the floor nodded while two mechs lifted her up and carried her away.

"Height matters to the industry, so portraying me as tall makes them more money. You know who I am so why dont you let this go and let me free. I have urgent matters to attend to, cop."

"Please Soundracer. Call me Sideswipe. What do you mean by urgent? You just ran into a defenseless femme so I would say these matters are pretty urgent as well." Sideswipe glared down at her annoyed because he just got off shift and he was going to meet up with his P-3 Trainings Officer a.k.a his twin to talk about the Games which the Overlord had just come up with.

"Ok Sideswipe, I think you forgot to de-frag your hard drive or something because I am heading to Tarn and it is urgent I get there right now! Look to make things easier why dont I tell you a story about a little femme who just wants to fulfill her destiny Primus has given her?" Soundracer tried her hardest to give Sideswipe a cute loveable look that no one could ever possibly resist.

"Well I would listen if maybe you didn't try to pull an I'm innocent look to a cop, but since you are Soundracer I'll let you just this once. I dont want to be the unlucky mech to appear on the news for arresting a pretty femme like you." The red mech smiled at the orange femme letting her go mostly because he didn't want his twin to look down at him for his actions. Even though Sideswipe didn't do anything wrong, Sunstreaker still loved to pick on his brother for every single flaw the sociopath could find in his actions. Sideswipe didn't even have to look around knowing that the femme sped off to the neighboring city-state.


End file.
